


Yes mommy

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Shaming, Light BDSM, Quick Orgasm, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: Orange and white diamond are very kinky....





	Yes mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Bad grammer warning...

Orange layed on the bed tied up, this wasnt one of her proudest moments. 

Her and white had agreed they had been spending too much time at work, and hadn't seen eachother in a while that it would be a good idea to mess around. Of course orange being orange let white do what ever she wanted to her.

White crawled up to her as she layed kisses and marks upon her bared breast, sometimes licking and sucking upon her nipples. Orange let out a shameless moan as she looked at white pleasingly. 

"Mm such a naughty little thing you are. All tied up and ready to serve you diamond?" She hissed as she bit oranges neck

Orange shuddered slightly as she closed her eyes "yes...." 

"Yes what?" Another Mark was inflicted upon her neck.

"Yes mommy...." She sighed happily.

"Very good, now spread your legs." 

Orange did as she was told with a shy smile as white inserted one of her clawed finger nails into Orange. She bit her lip with how good it felt. 

White purred "oh I can tell you want more than this, now don't you. Ive kept you pent up for awhile now haven't I?" She used her free hand to comb through oranges short locks of hair that were in her face and surrounding the pillown where her head laid on.

"Yes, yes I want more...." Orange said alittle to loudly. But she didnt notice. All she could comprehend was whites finger inside of her, and the thought of what would happen next.

"You alittle to eager, but I will give you what you want.... Stay here pet and you'll soon recive your reward..." White left

Orange kept her legs open as the juices down below leaked onto the bed. 

White returned with a paddle, not only that but was now completely naked exceot for her heels.

"Oh mommy, your beautiful." Orange admired her as she bit her lip again. 

Whites breast were alittle larger than here and she had hips unlike Orange. Her thigh gap was absolutely perfect, and what was inbetween it was her slightly elevated tentacle, excited and ready for pleasure. She smiled as she walked toward orange who was still tied up and helped her lay on her stomach. 

White smiled at her backside and decided it looked alittle too perfect. She swatted it and a dark orange mark showed up.

Orange grunted as she felt the sting of it. 

"You will recive your award after I punish you..." White smiled and swatted orange again. A second mark showed up.

"P-punish? For what?" Orange almost whined

"For being such a naughty diamond. But i know you will love this, as much as you love calling me mommy..." 

"I... I-" Orange moaned as white hit her a third then a fourth and fifth time. Finally after the 10th time ahe sat the paddle down beside their bed.

Oranges back was now covered in large, dark marks from her upper back all the way down to her bottom.

"I think you deserve what youve been waiting for..." White said as she shifted and alimbed on top of Orange.

Orange held her breath as she felt whites tentacle on her lower back and just hopped she would be able to keep it together.

White moved the tip of her tentacle through oranges wetness then completely entered her with no ither sound that a large breath out. oranges eyes were in the back of her head now as she layed her head depper into the pillow and with a muffled moan, tried to rock her hips to gain some friction.

"Ah ah ah not so fast..." White placed her hands on oranges hips to stop her movement "be patient..." 

Whites movements were very slow, and shallow for Orange but soon enough orage started to clench in time with whites thrusts. 

"Oh stars!! Yes White! Yes!" She mianed out shamelessly. 

"Oh such a dirty littlw thing, you love this!" White began moving harder into orange as she started leaving marks on oranges hips from her claws.

"Mmm Yes!" oranges legs started to stiffen

"Oh come for mommy, you want to, such a shamless thing." White thruster into orange ine more time ans that was it. Orange let out almost a scream as she came hard onto white, most of it squirting onto the bed below them. 

White came second After a few more rough thrusts into Orange.

Both of them tried ti catch their breath as white pulled out of Orange and her tentacle disappeared.

White untied orange and made sure to care for her as she massaged her lightly, then both of them cuddled and fell asleep.

 

The next morning when orange woke up she went to take a shower while white was applying her makeup. Afew moments later, orange walked out of their bathroom naked and threw a towel at white.

"Look what you did to me!!" She said pointing at the bite marks that covered her neck, chest and thighs. Then turned around and showed the paddle marks on her back and bottom and claw marks on her hips.

All white could do was stare then laugh "as if you didn't enjoy it....."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol help, grammer is bad and i suck at writing sex scenes


End file.
